ozfandomcom-20200223-history
Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz
Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz (or Tom and Jerry: Return to Oz) is the direct to DVD sequel to Tom and Jerry & the Wizard of Oz which was released on June 21st, 2016. The trailer was released exclusively to FanDango http://www.fandango.com/tomandjerry:backtooz_190976/movieoverview Plot The famous cat and mouse go back to Oz with Dorothy Gale after the Nome King successfully takes over the Emerald City as they attempt to stop him in pursuit of the ruby slippers. Summary Right after Dorothy says "There's no place like home" from the previous film, she, Uncle Henry, Aunt Em, Tom, and Jerry are cleaning up the farm from the tornado's damage. However, Mr. Bibb has come to take the animals away unless Aunt Em, Uncle Henry, Hunk, Hickory, and Zeke can get jobs to get the money to keep them in 24 hours. Dorothy wants to help, but to her dismay, they tell her that she's too young. While her family is out looking for jobs, she, Tom, and Jerry stay at the farm to clean up the mess. However, they find themselves with a second problem: to their horror, one of the Wicked Witch of the West's flying monkeys has come to attack! During the attack, the Scarecrow, Tin Man, and Lion show up at the farm! They tell Dorothy that there's trouble in Oz: the Nome King has taken over the Emerald City, and now he wants to destroy Dorothy and seize her ruby slippers. Since his great fear of the Wizard has kept him underground, Dorothy and her friends journey to Topeka to get the Wizard to return to Oz and set everything right. Cast *Tom and Jerry * Grey Griffin as Dorothy Gale * Jason Alexander as Mr. Bibb/The Nome King * Amy Pemberton as Dorothy's singing voice/The Queen of the Field Mice * Joe Alaskey as the Wizard/Butch/Droopy * Michael Gough as Hunk/Scarecrow * Rob Paulsen as Hickory/Tin Man * Todd Stashwick as Zeke/Lion * Frances Conroy as Aunt Em/Glinda * Stephen Root as Uncle Henry * Kath Soucie as Tuffy * Andrea Martin as Hungry Tiger * James Monroe Iglehart as Jitterbug * Spike Brandt as Spike Trivia *This is the first sequel to a Tom and Jerry film. *The title seems to refer to Journey Back to Oz. *Its plot is reminiscent of Return to Oz with the Nome King taking over but differences include that he doesn't already have the ruby slippers and Dorothy's companions are safe. *It is Joe Alaskey's last film appearance as he passed away on February 3rd, 2016 and had already voiced some of his parts before then. The film is dedicated in memory to him. *This film's depiction of the Hungry Tiger is a female. In Lyman Frank Baum's original novels, it is a male. *The DVD came out a day after the 100th Anniversary of Rinkitink in Oz originally published on June 20th, 1916. *Dorothy reveals that eight months after this film takes place, she'll be 15, which makes her 14 in it and the original. *Grey DeLisle is credited as Grey Griffin. References External links * [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt5737408/ Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz] at the Internet Movie Database Category:Cartoons Category:Oz Parodies